Blue hair, Red Charkra
by Neccor
Summary: When a certain Hyuugan heairess gains the attention of a blonde haired shinobi, she gains more than she can handle. Soon people die, and the Kyuubi vessle is blamed. Who's killing everyone and why? Soon Hinata becomes wary of her love. Finished
1. Innuendos and confesions

Despite my best efforts, I'm unable to update my first fic, _Ancient Rivalry _for some unknown reason. However, I have been raped by this plot bunny with out the benafit of a reach-around, proverbally of course. As you would guesse, I own nothing but a few episodes I downloaded. Hey! I paid for them, at first. Now I'm getting them for free from Limewire. Unfortunally, every single entry of Naruto 173 is porn! It's not that I don't enjoy a good movie evbery now and then, but i have gigs of it already, and I just want Naruto! Anyway, enough ranting. Once gets themselves situated, I'll repost it there most likely. Have you been there lately? Snazzy intro. Yay for smut ! None here, naturally. OK, enough ranting, it's story time!

Warning: Sexual innuendos ahead! If you don't know, go ask mommy and daddy. say you learned it from the Kids Next Door or Power Puff Girls. :) I'm evil, I know

Story notes: This takes place after Sauske leaves Konoha, hopefully for good, stupid emo jerk. Oh, and I may occasionally make fun of other characters at random, though I try to keep them in character.

Summery: Hinata finially gains thge affection of a certain blonde haired-genin, and a lot more. Is he more than she bargained for, and how will she cope. Soon, mysterious events happens in the villiage and the former pranster is to blame, but he swears it wasn't him. Will he be exilled, executed, and how is Hinata involved?

A/N Yay! Only five more stupid retarded spoiler episodes!

random letters to start story hfkjsdfs,maggnvaxf end randomness 

What's left of the Rookie 9 plus team Gai were at thier hangout spot where they ate(not Iruka's ramen), celabrating the last of the Uchias leaving the village. The only differance would be with Sakura and Naruto, since they were his team-mates. The pink haired kunoichi was still sulking while naruto was still pissed about loosing. Granted, he did aim for Sauske's hitate. (A/N Don't worry fangirls, I won't make fun of him anymore)

"Na-naruto-Kun?" the shy Hyuuga girl squeked to gain a certain blond haired boy's attention, trying top give him subtle hints of her love for him.Unfortunally, he's a complete idiot. Naruto turned his head, slurping up a ramen noodle into his mouth.

"What is it Hinata? Want more Ramen? Good idea!"(A/N I agree! Ramen rules!)He yelled to the server. "Another round of ramen right here!" he yelled rather loudly. The actions of the young genin stirred Sakura from her depressed slum. Frustrated, she got up and punched him on the top of his head.

"Baka! Are you really that dense? She's trying to say that she likes you!" in a combonation rage of furry and depression, she slammed his face in his bowl, shattering it and the table. Storming off, Sakura went off to doodle and write depressing poems about her lost love. Everyone, except for Hinata, loooked on in amusement. Naruto raised his ramen soaked bleeding head to look at the one who not only has a crush on him, but is turning a bright red. Confused, the blond crooked his head to the side with a 'huh?' escaping his mouth.

"Simply put, "A familer silver haired Jounin stated as he suddenly appeared, "that this young Hinata here wants to do the horizontal tango, get freaky with it, roll in the hay, play doctor, put yourself in her vir-"

"Ok ok, I get it!" Naruto quickly stopped Kakashi from rolling out any more sexual innuendos. Now he knew how the Hyuugan heiress feels as he felt himself turning bright red. Hinata, on the otherhand, had fainted after 'getting freaky', but not before turning a deep crimson red.He looked down to her, still out on the floor. He was still thinking about it for a few moments before it finially clicked. She always did visit him, and the only one who supported him before the battles in the Chunnin exams. He never realised that the weird looks she gave him were full of affection. Actually, he was about to tell her off for weirding him out for always staring at him.

The Next Day

Hinata woke up from another 'affectionate' dream involving Naruto. yawning, she quickly climbed into the shower. It was nearly a daily ritual, waking up a little sweaty from the variouus dreams she has about the blond haired shinobi. She stood there, letting the cold water run down her body as she was thinking about the previous night's escapade. She started to blush knowing that Naruto must know how she feels, but worry sooned crossed her face.

"What if he doesn't like me?" She talked to the mirror hanging from the showerhead. "I hope he doesn't reject me? Oh what if he does?" A tear started to fall as rejection crossed her mind. She was already looked down apon by the rest of the clan, but if her love did it then-. She turned her head in agony, not wanting to think what she would do. Grabbing her louf, she lathered it up and started to absentmindly scrub her shoulder, still thinking negative thoughts.

"I never take back my word, cause that's MY way of the ninja!" she saw Naruto in her mind, speaking nothing but confidense. "Destiny? What a bunch of bull! You make your own destiny with hard work!" She remembered him telling her cousin off. Turning to the mirror, she spoke with confidence. "I will be strong, not for my family, but for myself. That's my way of the ninja!" She told herself in the mirror. With newfound resolve, she went on and washed the negativity away.

With a strong poise that surprised even herself, Hinata went out to find Naruto. Today was going to be good, she could feel it. Hell, she even brushed off Neji when he wanted to train her right away. It would have to wait, she had some buisness to attend to first. No sooner had she left her house did her life long crush drop down from a tree.

"Na-naruto-kun!" Hinata's confidence was suddenly shattered as he appeared, looking for her. 'Oh no!' She thought, 'He came to tell he that he hates me!' The young Hyuugan heiress blushed red the negative emotions she awoke to returned.

"Yo, well, you see. I, uhhh." Naruto spoke first, stuttering like Hinata usualy does. "Well, I know t-that you uhhh, like me and stuff. But I, errr"

'But!' Hinata's eyes grew big in horror when he mentioned that word.Naruto apparently saw her reaction as he tried to hurry up.

"But err, I was hoping that errr. I think that I, uhh, also. I think t-that I errrr, yeah." He nervously rubbed the back of his head as he tried to form his thoughts into words, failing miserably. Pausing, he looked into at her lowered head.Noticing this pause, she slowly looked up into her eyes. What she saw was more than what she hoped for. Those blue eyes told her what his mouth couldn't, it was the same eyes she saw in the mirror while thinking of the boy.

"Naruto-kun" she wispered excitedly. Gathering up all of her courage, she embraced him in a tight hug. The relieved Naruto returned the affection.

"Hinata-kun, I love you..." He wispered into her ear as she soarded into heaven.

random lewtters to end chapter hfesajkkjsdg hkjg jd end randomness 

Well, there ya go. Don't hate me, since it's my first sappy scene. I hope you like it. There should be one more chapter of sappy-ness and then the action will start. Though I don't want to spoil anything, but let's say that it wil be good.


	2. Inside love, outside hate

Alright! Chapter two is on it's way! The most likely last sappy chapter and after this, the action gets started. Remember, i don't own anything. I make $70/week, and spend atlewast $60 on gas just so I can get to school and back, so don't sue me! Damn gas! Anyway, enjoy chapter two.

(start)

About a month has passed since Hinata and naruto started to go out, and she was started to wonder if it was a good idea. Don't get her wrong, she loves the boy to death, but she was starting be treated differntly because of the relationship. At first, she was 'suffering' through embarressment as all thier friends joked about them, but it was in good fun. Hell, even Shino said something.

"It took five years before you two went out, so when's the wedding? in 35 years?" Of course Naruto tried to punch him, but Shino's bugs grabbed Naruto and hung him upside down. He was mad for a few days, but she giggled through it. But now that the jokes were over, she started to notice stuff. Whenever she wanted to go out to her favorite restaurant, he claimed he wasn't hungry and looked sad for a few minutes. She noticed how people gave him death glares, and she was soon suffering from thier glares. He didn't seem to notice though, but it hurt her.

"Hinata-kun!" she heard her boyfriend's voice call to her, snapping herself out of her thoughts. Was it 3:30PM already? Hinata thought, still on the park bench. It's been almost two hours she's been waiting for his training to be over. True, they did plan to meet at 3:30, but she couldn't wait. Excited, she got up and they hugged, giving a small kiss on his lips.

They were walking hand in hand, chatting about what ever came to mind, though it was usually him. She was a bit more quieter than usual as the glares on people's faces was starting to get to her. It wasn't for a few minutes that she noticed something strange, he was quiet.

"Na-naruto-kun?" she asked as they came to a halt. he looked sad and worried about something. She heard a pair of women talking in disgust about 'that thing' and notice him wince. 'So he did know. And yet he seems so carefree. Oh Naruto-kun..'

"Hinata, " He broke the silence. "We need to talk about something, important. I love you so much, but I don't think that we can see each other any more." She was shocked. She thought they were doing well. Angry, she was about to flip. 'Love me? Then why the break up!' then she noticed tears in his eyes, for the first time ever. Squeezing his hand, she spoke up.

"Let's talk about this in a more private setting. How about we go to your place, it's just around the corner." He nodded slowly as they turned around to his place.

"Hold up Naruto-kun. I want to buy some fruit first. Knowing you all you have at your house is ramen!" she tried to cheer him up, but failed. He just acknowledged with a grunt. She ran across the street to the fruit stand and picked up some apples before her wrist was grabbed.

"Hey, we don't serve anyone who's connected with that monster!" he pointed his head at naruto, "Especially his whore!" he spat at her. she was crushed. Not so much the whore thing, but he called her sweet gentle Naruto a monster.

Naruto-kun is not a mon-"

"Hinata" Naruto cut her off. 'Let's just go. Please?" She was about to argue but seeing his eyes, deep and filled with fear, lonlieness, and sadness.

"O, OK Naruto-kun" she tore her wrist from the man's grip and walked next to her boyfriend, holding onto his arm. She was more worried for him and hurt by the man. He didn't have his usual warmth in his body, but felt cold, distant.

They didn't talk the rest of the way to his house. Getting to his appartment, they walked upstairs. She looked on in horror as she saw the grafetti on the wall and door. It read things like 'Monster' and 'I hope you die'. Naruto pause to take out his keys, but noticed that the door was already busted open. He went through as if nothing was amiss and walked inside. It was a mess. However, she could tell that it was normally neat, but someone had trashed it. With out a word, he dropped his keys into a broken vase and went over to what she presummed to be his room. She wasn't shocked by the mess that someone made, but by the fact that Naruto didn't react to it once. They got the his room, and noticed that the door had a bunch of seals on it. Hinata tried to say something, anything. Go to Tsunadae, call the police, or even the ANBU. Tell him to get someone to help. After a bunch of complex hand seals, all of the seals on the door burned away and they entered. The room wasn't too bad, just clothes strewn around, but atleast his futon was in one peice.He sat down, and they followed his action. She was about to saysomething when he spoke up.

"They're right. I am a monster. " She gasped. How could he think that way. He then began his retelling of how the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, how people treated him differntly, and how his life was full of linliness and dissiapointed. He then continued how he doesn't want Hinata looked down apon because of her.

She put her finger to his lips. "Say no more. I don't care what others think of you. All I know is that you are the sweetest person ever, and that I love you." She smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you to, Hinata-kun." he wispered into her ear as they shared a deep passionate kiss as they continued to share thier love for each other.

(end chapter)

Well, there you go. Chapter two is completed, and I'll let you to guesse what is happening. If ever gets back online, then I may fill in the scene there. The next chapter is where everything gets heated up. Please R/R


	3. Hospital and Memories Visited

Alright, chapter three! I'm having more fun here than with my other one. But Ancient Rivalry is still good. I'm writing this as is doing thier thing, and I'm hoping that some of you got to actually read the first two chapters, but I doubt it. This seems to happen every time I put in a new story or update. Well, I do them both at the same time, so yeah. Don't worry, I got it all saved on my comp in case it needs to be reloaded. And currently my dog is freaking out because his nose itches. Kinda amusing.

So anyway, we join in as our main characters get to know each other on a more 'personal' level. Ok, so it's afterwards. Much afterwards. But why? Originally I started out with the idea to get straight into the action, but seeing reviews and writing this, it's going to be some more fluff. Normally, I'd split this into at least 3 chapters, but i want to get the next one started. Enter the next chapter, (insert chapter name) Ok, i don't know what it is yet, but I do know what it is about. Go!

Hinata slowly stirred, but kept her eyes closed. She felt oddly cold. Were was her Naruto-kun? Probolly making some ramen for breakfast. She smiled to herself. Despite all the lonlieness, he still keeps a happy face on. 'Wow, last night sure was fun. He was much better than I ever dreamed' she hugged herself, giggling and blushing. 'I wonder when he's going to wake me up? Well, I can be patient, but only for him.' She propped her arms behind her head, enjoying the warm sun on her face. Then she realised that something was wrong. Naruto-kun's window faced the sunset, and he doesn't have a bed. And what she considered to be most important, she was dressed.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see her in a hospital. 'Why am I here? What's going on?' She looked around confused. Suddenly, the door was opened with enough force to send it half way to the mist village. Hinata gave a little yelp as her father stormed in, redder than she used to get around Naruto. Of course, from the ways his eyes twitched, the sweat on his forehead, and his clenched fist, she figured that he wasn't emmbarassed over something.

"YOU!" He shouted, shaking the windows. "IT WAS BAD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO BE DATING THAT, THAT THING, BUT YOU, WE, I, GAHHHH!" Momentarilly lost for words, he just yelled and pulled on his long hair. Almost immediatly, his ramppage had caused some of the patients to see what was going on. The majority, however, quickly fled the villiage regardless of what ever ailment they had. Even an old lady, pronounced dead the night before, got up to esacpe the fury of the Hyuugan.

Hinata was whiter than the room she was in, and was trembling so badly, she thought that she may cause an earthquake. 'Just what happened last night? I remember being with Naruto, and after some intense snuggleing, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.' Fortunally for both the Hyuugan girl and the structual integrity of the hospital, Tsunada quickly bolted in. Hiashi was still red as a beet, and Hinata looked like she wished that she was dead, the Fifth kicked the elder Hyuugan out. Turning to the trembling girl, she sat down and stroked her hair till Hinata calmed down.

"Now, can you please tell me what happened last week?" Taking a deep breath, Hinata began to tell her story, gratefull not to have her father in at the moment.

"Well Hoklage-sama, we were walking and Naruto-kun seemed upset and he sad that he wanted to-" She paused, realising something. "L-last week?" A confused stare came across her face. "I was out for a whole week? What about Naruto-kun, is he OK?"

Tsunade shook her head "He's still out cold. Honestly, we expected him to come out around this time, and you in about a week or two." She grabbed Hinata's hand for comfort. "But he'll be OK. He recovers fast." Putting on a false smile, she reasured Hinata, but worry still plagged the Hokage's mind.

"Well, " Hinata bagan, again" Like I said, Naruto-kun and I were walking and he said he wanted to break up with me. Right afterwards, I was insulted and he was called a m-monster." Sadness crept into her lavender eyes as the fifth held her tightly, listening to the story. "We went to his place, which had been broken into and trashed, and he told me about Kyu-" She stopped herself, remembering her promise to keep his secret. "I errr, his secret."

Tsunade smiled, glad that what she considered to practicly be her son finially tell someone about his 'cellmate' "Don't worry Hinata, I know all about Kyuubi being imprisonned inside him. That demon has made him stronger, but if it wasn't for friends like you, well." She sighed." Let's just say that Garra would of been a welcome sight." Though she didn't see what happened exactly, she know the story and the fact that the villiagers saw him in a a new light. They didn't hate him as much, but there was more fear from when he took on Kyuubi's form.

Hinata smiled at the news. "Th-thanks Hokage-sama. Well, he told me about Kyuubi, and he was afraid that people will hate me as much as they do him. I quieted him and told him that nomatter what others think, that I will always love him. Then I kissed him and we, uhhh. Hinata looked down, twidling her thumbs together. She let out an elated giggle, feeling a deep blush come on. Tsunade smiled, knowing exactly what had happened that night.

She leaned on the bed. "So, between just us girls, how was he?" she pleaded, trying to not some much gossip with another woman, but to find some hint of what happened.

Hinata's eyes grew three times thier original size as she exclamed "Tsunade-sama!" then leaning in for a whisper, figuring her dad was still outside, trying to hea what had happened. "I need some more 'info' before giving you the full report." She giggled and winked at Tsunade, who took it as nothing out of the ordianary. Just a couple exploring thier love. She giggled back and nudged her.

"Awww, you're no fun Hinata." the grown woman pouted. Sighing, she put her serious face back on. "Well, you seem to be doing well. I'd say you're fit to go home now. BUUUT," Emphasizing the 'but' as the young girl cringed at the thought of going home. "I would like to keep you overnight, just in case. And you will have limited visitors" She smiled at hinata, knowing what lay in wait whenever she got home. She got up and left to go outside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T VISIT!" Her angry dad yelled.

"ON ORDERS FROM THE DOCTOR AND HOGAKE. YOU CAN'T VISIT!" Tsunade yelled with equal fury. 'Wow' Hinata thought. 'Someone who can argue with dad. She won't winn though'

"I WILL SEE MY DAUGHTER AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME.I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE, NOT EVEN YOU!

Wam! Hinata flinched as dust filled her room. Coughing, she waited for the dust to clear to see her father, almost as pale as she was earlier, and Tsunade, her fist where the wall used to be. Smiling meekly, she gave a little wave. She was really starting to consider going home. 'Note to self: Never, ever piss off the Hokage'. Pulling the covers over he head, she didn't know who to fear more.

One Week Later

Hinata once again woke up in the hospital. Yawning, she moved her head to get the kinks out of her neck. 'I guesse sleeping like this will do that to a person' Hearing her neck give a crack. She squeezed the hand of her love and got up to the bathroom. Looking into the miror, she saw a much skinnier version of herself. Well, how could she eat. With Naruto still out, she barely left his side. washing her face, she went back to Naruto's side. She started to move her hand along his wisker marks, which seemed nearly gone. He stirred. She jerked her hand back. hoping he was waking, she started to pet his hair, keeping them out of his eyes. Slowly, she started to see blue and white.

"H-hinata-kun" he wispered her name, smiling. Tears comming to her eyes, she called out his name and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Hi...ta...ca...eath...air..." he choked out as she quickly let go and apologized.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I'm so glad you're finially awake. A-are you allright? Do you remember what happened?" Tears flowed down her cheeks as she still clutched onto her love.

"Not much" he said weakly, "I don't remember anything in particular, but I did sence some sort of pwere drain. I, I can't tell how, but I feel differant." He closed his eyes to calm down, and was suddenly overtaken with memories.

Flashback

After confessing thier love the day before, they were silently eating at the ramen stand. Rather he was eating and she was staring, not touching her food. Finally, she spoke up.

"Na, naruto-kun? What about Sakura-san? Didin't you l, love her?" she feared the answer. The blonde paused mid bowl. Slurping up the strand that was sticking out of his mouth, 'so cute' she thought, he casually grabbed her hand, though it felt a little forced.

"Well Hinata, she's just a team mate, and I used to think that I loved her, but." He paused, trying to piece the words together. "It just took me a while to figure out what I really wanted, which was. "He swallowed, very nervous. "is you." He smiled, differntly. She saw that this smile was more sincere, more true than his usual obnoxious self.

"Oh Na-naruto-kun. I feel t-the same way." She smiled. His other smiles were fake, but this was genuine. 'He trusts me.' She thought. 'I won't betray it, ever' she resolved to herself. It was stronger than the urge to beat Neji during the exams.

Later that week, Hinata was running, tear eyed.' Where is he? Mission? No, I just saw Sakura in her home. He's not eating ramen,. and I don't know where he lives. Training?' She despertaly tried to find her boyfriend. Quickly, she darted to the training grounds to see a frustrated Naruto trying to perfect his rasengan.

"Damn, almost" Naruto cursed himself as he failed again. "I need to be able to use this with out any clones." He concentrated what little chakra he had left and focued on his hand. Gathering it with all his might, it started to form a shpere. it grew bigger untill it was palm sized. He smiled. He did it. He finially did it. Only one way to try. He went to slam it against the tree when

"Naruto-kun!" A familer Hyuugan girl yelled. He was about to yell at her when he saw the hurt in her eyes. Ignoring all of his injuries and strain on his body, he rushed to calm her new girlfriend. He didn't say anything for about ten minutes, just let her sit there and cry in his arms.Finally calm, he turned her normally lavender eyes, now red with tears, and soothed her.

"Now now, it's going to be ok. Now, what's wrong Hinata? Hmm" Still sobbing a bit, she took in a deep breath and just let everything off her chest. From loosing to Hanabi, to Neji's harsh words, to Hiashi's dissapointment.She told of her resentment of being the main house's heiress, the fear of being too weak for anyone, and how she wishes that she was more like him, strong and carefree. With that, he cringed, holding her tighter. Guilt and sadness flashed against her face for a breif second as he tried to comfort her.

Soon she was giggling as he went on and on about how he's going to make them all pay when he's the hokage Eventually, they were sparring together, neither of them noticing when nighttime came. Wide eyed, the Hyuugan girl excused herself and left to go home, thinking about Naruto's breif expression of pain. 'I wonder what happened to him to make him think that I shouldn't want to be like him'.

It was two days before the incident. It was early morning, and she wanted to go and see a movie with her boyfriend. Though not sure why, she went to an unused spot of the trainng grounds. She remembered leaving him there the day before after some tough training. Even Hiashi was noticing a differance in her fighting. She even created a move that looked like a Kage Bunshin, even to her bloodline limit. Combination of a clone and some tough genjitsu to make it look like the clone had a chakra circlaitory system.

As she approached the clearing, she noticed a very angry powerful chakra up ahead. Stopping dead in her tracks, she didn't move. Slowly, she saw naruto, glaring ahead with more concentration than she has ever seen before. There was a red chakra enveloping him, swirling around, as if it wanted to escape.

"Half Beast Transformation, Fox style!" He yelled as the chakra got stronger and took on a fox form. He got on all fours as an uncountable amount of traps were set off. Suddenly, they were alll gone. She didn't see him twitch. 'RUN!' she screamed in her head. It wasn't him, there was no way it could be. Sure, he got stronger, but he wasn't this strong, was he? An involuntary whisper left her dry throat, almost unable to hear it herself.

"Naruto-kun?" He snapped up, red chakra dissapearing. He looked on in fright as he saw a scared Hinata stare at him.

"I, I'm sorry Hina-kun." he said quietly as he left in a puff of smoke. She stood there, and many emotions crossed her heart. Fear. Confusion. Dissapointment. Sorrow. But no matter how intense those were, there was one that remained strong; Love. It was him, he was getting stronger, for a friend. She felt tears form. She wasn't sad, but she was crying anyways.

End Flashback

She stood by him no matter what, so why should this be any differnt. He smiled at his memories. They blissfully held each other in silence, hoping to never have to move. After almost ten minutes of silence, a gentle knock was heard and Tsunade walked in, very pleased to see both genin awake and in relativaly good health.

"Tsunade-bachan!" Naruto yelled happy it was her and not some annoying nurse who didn't want to be on the same floor with him. The hokage stopped, her forehead twitching with the anime '+' sign.

"Stop calling me that you annoying brat!" she yelled back. The only thing stopping her from throwing him through the wall and a dozen other buildings was the fact that he was hiding behind his girlfriend. Muttering something about real men not needing to hide behind girls, she got back to buisness.

"So tell me, any idea what put you here? Youv'e been out nearly two weeks. It finially clicked. He wasn't supposed to be in the hospital, was he? No, he wasn't He racked his brain for some sort of clue.

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert on the subject, but at the end of our errr, 'date'." He turned a little pink around the cheeks. "I felt myself get very week." Tsunade only nodded at this. "I do kow that it takes a good amount of energy, Erro-sennin taught me the basics of it, but it felt, off. Like after a real tough battle, after using, it." He stressed it, refering to Kyuubi, in case anyone was near. She nodded, worry was surrounding her face.

"Well, after some testing it did seem like it was just exaustion from chakra depletion, but with your condition, I find it hard to believe. We're going to need some more tests." Without warning, she shoved a needle into his arm, taking out a bit of blood. Being the best medic-nin in the world, she was very capable of doing it without any pain. So naturaly, she went through a minor nerve, causing him to yell in pain.

"Tsunade-bachan! What the hell was that for?" Unlucky for him, her plan worked. His jolt caused Hinata to move off to the side, giving her more than enough room to punch his face through the wall. She left a worried Hinata, a sore naruto, head in the other room, a needle full of blood, and a thirst for sake. Giving it to the nearest nurse, she snuck off for a drink.

(end)

Well, there we go. I pushed the first domino in this chapter. Now, before someone does a review stating something about a 'mistake', send me a message because it is most likely intentional. Let the mystery begin! The next chapter will take place in a few days. tests come back normal and they are both out of the hospital. But problems begin to arise during training, and a certain someone dissapears.Don't forget to read and review! And remember, smoking is bad, but drinking is fun


	4. The First Death

Thanks for the revies everybody. First off, i wopuld like to thank Tensoku for correcting my Japanese grammer. Origato! Yeah, I probolly screwed up on the spelling there, but oh well. A little anime update first of all, if you belong to which I highly suggest, check out Re: Cutie Honey! It's a great three episode OVA. Lots of action, full nudity and as always, lots of perversion . Of corse naked android chicks are awsome, but it would still be an awsome anime with out it. Hanni Furrawsh! Or Honey Flash for those who want english. Bah!

OK, so back to my little story. Despite having another chapter in my head for Ancient Rivalry and the plot bunny is planting egs in my brain, I wanted to satisfy all of my loyal fans with the next installment. OK, I know that I've said this innumerous times, but the fluff is over and the action/mystery wil continue. And for those who liked my idea of Naruto's haf beast transformation jitsu, then wait till my next fic comes out. Many more moves will be created.

Begin!

Hinatas was running, running from something unknown. She was in a sewer like place, and she could feel hate. At first, She felt an awsome rage at her, glaring her down for being weak. She wanted to cry, but she knew it was what it wanted. Slowly, as she ran through the coridors, the hatred slowly came from her. For her arrogent cousin. For her overbearing father. And above all, her sister,

"HANIBI!" Hinata bolted up immediatly, sweat glisening off her forehead. It was a dream, but it was so real. Looking outside her window, it was still dark, sunrise about an hour away, maby less. She was about to go back to sleep when she remembered why she woke up. Then, the voice was heard again.

"Nooo, don't die!" She barely recognized it. It was the first time he spoke in emotion other than anger or disapointment. It was her father, and he was crying? 'Wait, die? Who's dieing?' She quickly rushed to her father's side as realization hit her. It came from her younger sister's room.

It was a site that would make even grown men cringe. Blood was everywhere. Walls, ceiling, furniture. One would wonder if there was enough blood in the young girl's body to cover the room like this, but it did. In the middle, was Hiashi and Hanabi, lifeless. He was covered in her blood, trying to wake her, but the corpse stayed motionless. Within moments, it seemed if the whole Hyuugan compound was outside the room, muttering amonst themselves.

"What happened here?"

"Hanabi was murdered"

"How, any clues?"

"None"

"But she was his prise and joy, who could of done this?"

"Some say that she's the Hyuugan equivilant to Uchia Itachi."

"Such a waste."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore as she ran off. She wanted to get away so she could cry, but she wouldn't. She knew she should, but the sadness just never came. Eventually, she came apon the training grounds. That was where she sensed it. It was someone's powerful chakra, filled with murderess intent. She knew whoever it was did it. Activating her Buyakugan, she breifly saw a red figure before it disiapered. She went to the spot, unsure who it was. Inspecting the spot, she saw what appeared to be burned imprints of someone's shoe in the ground.

After a few hours of walking around rhoping to find the persion, she returned to her house. ANBU and the Hokage were getting ready to leave, the body was still there. The one who appeared to be a captain spoke to Tsunade.

"Ma'am, we found what appear to be burn marks where the victim lies. It doesn't seem to be made from fire, and all tests prove to be incunclusive. Nodding, Tsunade excused them all. Turning to Hiashi, she told all she knew.

"To be blunt, we have no idea who or what did this. The body will be trasnported to the mourge for further tests and a cleaning crew will be in shortly. Though I did not know her personally, I am truely sorry for what has happened and we will get to the bottom of this." She tried to reasure him, but he was too devastated to respond with anything other than a grunt.

"E-excuse me, Hakage-sama?" Hinata peeped up. "B-but I heard you say something about burn marks. Well, while walking outside, I felt someone, and I think it might of killed my sister." These words got everyone's attention. Tsunade bent down at the trembling girl.

"What happened? Do you know who it was?" Suddenly, a bunch of ANBU appeared to take the girl's testamony.

"Well, I wanted to get out of the house, and I wound up at the training grounds anfd I felt a weird chakra. It felt like it could kill. When I activated my Buyakugan, I saw a flash of red and it dissiapered, as if it knew I was watching." She took a breath and continued on. "When I got the where the person what, I saw what looked like burned imprints of someone's shoe in the ground." She sighed after such a long explanation. Well, long for her. She still doesn't talk much.

Tsunade studied her face, deciding that she was truthful. "Thank you Hinata-chan. I think we can find out who did this with your explanation." Turning to Hiashi, "I must be going. I'll need to do many tests and of course, lots of paperwork." With that she, the ANBU, and Hanabi's body disiaperred with a smokey 'poof'. Ecausted, they all went to thier own rooms, putting training off for that day. Though Hinata was a little sad, she couldn't help but smile. 'If she's so strong, then why is she dead?'. With a smirk, she drifted off to sleep.

(end chapter)

I know it's short, but the content is awsome. The mystery starts, and Hanabi's dead. Who's did Hinata see, and is it Hanabi's killer? More questions and deaths next chapter. Answers? Hell no!


	5. Red Chakra Found

Yay! Chapter 5! ZThe story in my head is evolving, thanks to you reviewers. It's because of you all that my story doesn't suck more than it does already! Ahh, I kid. This is turning out awsome. I', getting excited here! But first, to tickle a midget in a tree. Tehe! tehe hehe. Awww, midget tickling. OK, on with my story. After this I'll start on my third story because I just can't not do it. The plot bunny eggs in my brain are hatching!

Anyway, likealways, I own nothing, but I do illegally download anime DVDs. Why didn't you say FMA Vol1 was French! bastards...

Yo! (start thingy)

Hinata stood infront of her cousin, panting heavilly, and she was winning. It's been a week since Hanabi's death, and Neji was still off. It was true that she always wanted to beat him, but not like this. Needless to say, however, she was gladly enjoying her victory, however tainted it was.

"Come on Ni-san" She tauneted, "You're just going to let me beat you?" She smirked, decided it was time to finially try out her move in her cousin. It was true that Hanabi was unable to see past it, but her father could and with his experience, Neji could too. Hopefully, he was still too out of it to notice the flaw. She got her hands ready for a set of seals that only one gennin knows.

"Kage Bunshin, No Jitsu!" She proclaimed. It wasn't a true kage bunshin, but a combonation of ninjitsu and gentitsu. She used a regular bunshin technique to make a pair of clone and used her gentitsu to create a chakra circulatory system in the clones. The weakness to the move against the Buyakugen is that there is a moment, however brief where the clones have no chakra where a kage bunshin comes out with chakra.

She smiled. Judging by Neji's reaction, she had fooled him. He stared at her in disbelief. trying to form words, but the only thing escaping his mouth was incoherant syllabols ending with an exaterated 'Whaa?'

"Thank Naruto-kun for this one." She revealed the 'teacher' of this move. The clones threw fake kunais at the branch Hyuugan, which appeared to have collided right infront of him. Hinata came in as he focused in the kunia, giving her the opportunity. With a surge of chakra, she slammed his chest, sending him flying.Using her superior flexability, Hinata slid on her back to get under Neji.

From the distance, hiashi finially smiled at his only, no, eldest daughter. He recognized the positioning, Lee's infamous Secondary Lotus. Grabbing on to her cousin, Hinata sent jets of chakra out of her hands to send them spinning. His inner ears confused, she went to work.

"64 Strikes: Lotus Style!" Her hands worked the front, closing down his chakra holes. The second step took the most concentration of any move she has ever seen. She sent out streams of chakra out of her holes and punctured Neji's skin, burrowing to his chakra cirlatory system. Some she directed to the chakra holes in his back, while the rest went to his heart to temprarily stop the source of his chakra. Being her cousin, she didn't full out kill him, but just knowing that put a smile on her face.

They landed, Neji face down, as he was incompacitated from the attack. With a close look, she saw that it had worked properly. All other attempts had 'killed' Naruto's kage bunshin. He would survive, and she had won. Though, if he would of been at his full potential, he would never of been caught off gaurd. It was over, and she won. The move to destroy Hanabi, was instead practiced on her cousin.

"Bravo. What an attack. I guesse that your," Hiashi paused, trying very hard to not say the next word. "boyfriend, is not completely worthless. With practice I'm sure that you could kill sopmeone with that move." She heard something he never associated with her. Pride.

Hinata was taking a stroll at the training grounds. Then there it was, the mysterious chakra. She recognized it, from the day Hanabi was murdered. Activating her Buyakugen, she raced to it's unmoving location. She ran, and ran, and ran some more. Time seemed to slow down as she tried to close the distance. She just ran, not getting any closer. Then, it was right there. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. It was red. It was evil. And it was,

"Naruto-kun..." There he was, standing there with blood dripping from his claw. The chakra took shape as a nine tailed fox, like Kyuubi. Slowly, he turned to her, with a stare that would make Hell freeze over. His fangs glistened red with what looked like blood and her blood froze in her veins. A weird sound caught her attention as a ball of chakra slowly formed in his claw. Death was written all over his face as he lunged at the Hyuugan.

"Kieten!" She yelled as a dome of chakra surrounded her. With her flexability and chakra control, it was the strongest defense. It was even stronger than Gaara's sand. She had to buy time. Someone would come to help. With the immense chakra outpu, someone just had to. But to her surprise, the demon possesed Naruto passed unphased through the dome and struke her in the chest.

(end cliffhanger)

I wanted to go one more paragraph, but I just had to put in a cliffhanger. unfortunally, you probolly will be disiapointed with this one. As Bender said "You bring my hopes up only to destroy them just as quickly" Then he probolly got drunk. I love Futurama. I'm gonna upload this, go to the bathroom, then either start story three or update one of my stories. Ok, bathroom first.Hehehehe, Family Guy kicks ass. It's peanut jelly time! "We just traveld three hours on a plane to Florida for god knows what." Sign Disney Land: 5 miles. "OMG Disneyland!111! Rant) ...I still hate you"


	6. His Biggest Fears

Well, I'm here starting chapter six. Congraduations, more of my crap! Well, I am very dissiapointed with the Naruto series. On the opening credits of episdoe 175, Dattabayo (the dude who puts subtitles on it) said that he heard that about 5 more fillers had remained. But on this week's episode, he confirmed that 26 remained. So, untill episode 200 comes around, around August, maby, I'll go back to watching Naruto. It's not even worth downloading for free via Limewire, something I've been doing for a bit. Bleach, however, has interesting fillers. Ichigo and the gang are fighting 'vampires', and are kinda loosing. Screw the disclaimer, I don't even want to own Naruto at this point. SCREW YOU ASSHOLE!

Yo! (start thingy)

"Kieten!" She yelled as a dome of chakra surrounded her. With her flexability and chakra control, it was the strongest defense. It was even stronger than Gaara's sand. She had to buy time. Someone would come to help. With the immense chakra outpu, someone just had to. But to her surprise, the demon possesed Naruto passed unphased through the dome and struke her in the chest.

Hinata nearly let out a scream as she bolted up in her bed. It was just a dream, but it felt all to real. (A/N: I warned that you would be horrably disapopinted. VFSNAKE called it. Go you! ) Taking off her nightshirt, she inspected her chest. Though it was sore to the touch, there were no markings to it. 'Must of been from training' She reasoned her aches. quietly, so as to not wake anyone up, she went into her bathroom to wash her face with cold water, waking her up and getting the sweat off her. Figuring fresh air would do her some good, Hinata went out for a walk.

The cold air bit her wet face as the young Hyuugan went for her daybreak walk. She could tell it was going to be one of those slow days. Even the sun herself didn't seem to want to get up this morning. About two hours had passed and the villiage was starting to wake up. Shopkeepers were preparing for sales, Ichiraku was starting his first batch of ramen, and the acadamy teachers were doing thier last minute test gradings.

Hinata soon found her way to the training grounds (A/N: Why do I keep on mentioning this spot? Confusing even to me.) She was surprised to see Naruto there, bruised and battered, asleep with a kunai in hand. Cautiosly, she approuched the sleeping fox boy.

"Na-naruto-kun?" She reached to wake her boyfriend. Before she could touch him, he jumped up and swung at her throat on reflex. Fortunally for her, he had fallen asleep in an akward position, so his left leg was still asleep, and he simply fell over on his face.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. She helped Naruto up as he rubbed his forehead, having smashjing it against a rock. "Are you Ok Naruto-kun?"

"Owwweeee!" He cried, in an exagerated wine, "That hurt!" It took a few moments for him to realize where he was. "Whe-, Hinata, whayahiere?" The dobe atempted to ask why he woke up outside next to Hinata but an untimely yawn got in the way.

"Well, I woke up early from a bad dream, and I needed some fresh air. Eventually, I found you here asleep. Hinata explained, rubbing Naruto's leg to get circulation back in it. He just smiled

"Well, I was training very hard. I must of used more energy than I had thought."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Naruto-kun! You could hurt yourself." She asserted herself, scolding the boy for being so reckless.

"But I was trying to perfect my new technique! I've been having some trouble with it lately." A large grin went across his face as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "But I'll be more careful, OK Hinata-kun?" (A/N: That's right, kun! Hey, she is very butch, havn't you heard her in the American version? shudders the horror!) She looked down, twidling her thumbs again. A look of worry was clrealy written on her face. "Hinata-chan?"

"Na-naruto-kun?" She started, trying to form the right words in her head. "Well, I was wondering, but...well...? Do-does it ever take over?" She put emphasis on it, and he knew hat she was talking about Kyuubi.

Sighing, he started to tell a story. "Yes, increasingly so. He first appeared on my mission to the wave country. We were attacked by a missing nin, Zan-zu-bozo?" He tried to remember Zabuza's name, "and his student Haku. You see, Haku had this power, and she (A/N: I'M RIGHT! IT'S A CHICK! DON'T ARGUE!) could create ice mirrors. Haku was really fast, and Sasuke and I were trapt in a dome of mirrors. He was so fast, that we couldn't escape. he attacked me, and Sasuke, "he paused, choked up in his memories, "and Sasuke took the hit and fell over. I-I thought he was dead, and, lost it." He paused. "Kyuubi emerged for the first time and I was scared. The power I had felt, the killing intent, it was unbearable. I killed the boy. All he wanted to do was prove his worth, like me, and I just couldn't bring myself to kill him. Kyuubi didn't care though, and he, I killed Haku..."he stopped to gather himself. "I told myself countless times that Kyuubi did it, but we both knew, Kyu and I, that I was the killer."

Hinata got on her knees and crawled behind Naruto. She grabbed him in a hug, wrapping her legs around his waist, letting her presence comforting him. He continued.

"It wasn't untill I met Ero-sennin that I learned how to tap into Kyuubi's power. It was relativly easy to persuade him. I die, so does he. So, in order to stay alive, he gives me his chakra when I need it, like when I fought your cousin. But when I fought Sasuke, it went above to a whole other level. I had to use it's power to counter the Sharingin, but once he activated that snake bastard's power, and shoved a chidori through my chest," Hinata started to gently rub the spot where the chidori went through him. "It took over agin, but more so. It's chakra took the form of a fox, as if I was Kyuubi it's self. It was then that he, we wanted to kill him. But, when our attacks met, I ragained myself just enough to hit his forehead protector."He sighed putting his hand on the Hyuugan's arm, tring to keep from shaking.

"And ever since that day, I coud swear that I was able to hear him laughing at me in my sleep. He knew, he knew that the battle Sasuke and I had weakened the seal. Enough that it can be degraded. I don't think I have five years left, so I hope that the training that Ero-sennin will give me shall help to strengthen the seal. The worse thing is, "he started to shake from fear. "That he isn't cooperating. I can barely get chakra from him. Even when I go to his cage, he doesn't show himself to me, but I am able to get some chakra out of him. I'm scared Hinata, I think he's going to try to get out soon. I can feel the seal weakening, a day will come when he'll take over, and I can't stop him."

The two sat there in silence, tears falling from Naruto to Hinata's arm. Minutes passed when Hinata finially spoke. "I don't care if even Orochimaru is sealed inside you, I still love you no matter what." She turned his head to face hers.Her loving gaze squashed all fears Naruto had at the present.

"Ooh Hinata..." more tears came, but this time, they were happy. Not only did she accept his prisoner, but embraced him despite it. The Hyuugan wiped his face with her sleeve and they kissed, embracing each other.

They sat there for most the day, not moving much, but just enjoying each other's company. All was peacful, then she heard someting that stopped her heart.. Worse the orochimaru, worse than the fifth being angry, worse than any opponent she has ever faced.

Grrrowwwl Naruto's stomach complained of hunger. He smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, must be hungry." She stood up, helping him to his feet.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I'll make you dinner at my place. My father and cousin are on a mission, so the house will be to ourselves." A hint of mischief was in her voice. Naruto, more concerned with his stomach didn't catch on at all. With a heavy sigh, she lead him on to her place where he excitedly awaited dinner. He was amazed in her culinary skill. He never knew that food had ever tasted so good.

Dinner finished and dishes washed, she lead him to her room. He quickly got the message as they laid down, kissing. It seemed to be the perfect end to this day. But the night was not meant to be as Hinata's lack of sleep and Naruto's uncomfortable sleeping position caught up with them and they quickly drifted off in each other's arms.

(end chapter)

Awww, so cute. Excuse me while I go throw up lol. Yes, some of the events have been changed, since he didn't kill Haku. Nothing to change to world of Naruto, but just for the sake of Naruto amnd Kyuubi's 'relation' I might work on the next chapter tommorow, might not. But don't worry, I plan on more death soon! As always, reviews are awsome. And if someone as any better ideas for a chapter title than whatever I'm putting, then let me know. As I'm writing this, I'm thiniking 'chapter of fluff' cause nothing is coming to my head at 1:06AM


	7. The Increasing Danger

Well, Here I am starting tommorow, err, today like I said. But first as customary among this fic, ranting! There is this awsome anime I'm watching, err, used to watch called Beet the Vandel Buster. They just finished a huge battle, and won, but it's not over yet. There are still many more seven star monsters to fight (the highest is 8, and there has only been a handful in history) One guy is wanted for working with the bad guys for a while, and now an elite hunter, also responsible for taking in the equivalent of missing-nin,has realized that Kiss, the one good guy, did fight for the baddys. Unfortunally, the last episode, 45, came out nearly two months ago. I guesse it's not popular enough to add in fillers. Not sure if that's good or not, but yeah. Maby it's not popular and they just stopped, but it's been on the top two on since episode 36! I'm confused.

No disclaimer, Naruto the anime sucks, won't take it even if payed to. Ok, I'd take it for the money. DIE!

(enter the story!)

Hinata was running, running for her life. She was being chased by Naruto, or rather possesed naruto. The real one was running next to her. All logic said that this was a dream, but fear won out in the end as they kept on running. They ran through Konoha, they ran through the woods, they even ran across the water. Soon, they found a complecated maze of caves. Hoping to lose Kyuubi/Naruto, they ducked in.

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto beckoned as he lead on in the caves. She hurried up, trying to cath him, but he seemed to be getting faster. She spoed up, shoving all of her chakra to her feet, but he still gained speed.

"Naruto-kun! Wait for me!" Soon, he was lost to the darkness. Scared, she slowly walked ahead in the narrow corradors. Hours seemed to past as nothing was senced. Sometimes she ran, sometimes she walked. She couldn't catch up. Then it came to a fork. Straight ahead was as dark as the endless cave behind, but a faint glow came from the path to her right. Turning, she instantly found herself in a familer sewer complex. Confused, she backed up, right into a wall. Spinning around, she examined where caves used to be.

"B-but I just came from here!" Suddenly, a waved of chakra over took her and she pressed herself against the wall. A laugh was heard echoing in her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. 'wake up wake up wakeupwakeupwakeup!' she shpouted in her head as it all disiapered. Everything felt diferant, more, homey.

Slowly, she opened her left eye, and saw a ceiling, no, her ceiling. Happy to be awake, she sat up, stretching. She was never happier to be in her own bed. Then, she remembered.

"Naruto-kun!" They fell asleep together. He was nowhere to be found. Where was he, where cou-" Then she heard a groan. Looking to her left, she saw a lone foot sticking up. Giving no mind that he was on her right when they fell asleep, she peered over the side of the bed. There was her Naruto-kun, soundly sleeping tangled in her sheets.

"Sleepy-kun" She almost sang, tickling his foot. "It's time to get up." He simply swatted away and turned his head, revealing a cut along his cheek. "What the? Naruto? Naruto!" The fox boy finially stirred, groggilly asking something, but it was all incoherant mumblings. eventually, she recognized a 'wazit?' Shoving his leg over the edge, she helped him up where he stretched.

"Uggg, what time is it" He trtied to get the crinks out of his body, yawning. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat ramen. How about some training today. Let's-" He paused, brushing against his cut while trying to rub his eyes awake. Confused, he checked himself out in the mirror. "Hmm, must of hit something on the bed when I fell out.

"But naruto-kun! You've hurt yourself!"

Bah, it's nothing. I once woke up to a broken arm after falling out of a tree. Boy did that hurt. Thanks to Kyuubi's healing power, it was half way fixed when I woke, but it didn't set right. So I had to re-break it." Hinata cringed at the pain he must of felt. But, he was strong, so it must not be a big deal. She excused herself to take a quick shower, warning Naruto against making ramen for breakfast, saying that there were plenty of eggs in the fridge.

She started to undress on the way to the bathroom, now realizing that she was half naked from the night before. She blushed as she climnbed into the hot shower. She closed her eyes and let the water calm her. Waking up, she grabbed the soap and noticed something on the floor, blood. She let out a very high pitched scream and made a Naruto-like attempt of escaping the shower. It was naruto like as in she got tangled up in the shower curtains and fell out of the shower. Naruto was quickly in the bathroom, wearing an apron full of blood covered handprints. In one hand was a bloody knife, the other was bandaged more than Rock Lee's hands, obviously a very poor cook.

"What is it? Is Ero-sennin here? I'll kill that pervert!" Realizing that there was no peeping involved, he saw a poor Hinata rubbing her shoulder. "What's wrong Hinata-chan, are you allright?" He lifted her wet naked body up off the floor, draping a towel over her shivering body. He rubbed her dry, getting her to calm down. She had finially stopped shivering when she pointed to the still running shower.

"B-blood, there's b-blood in th-there, a-and a a a lot of it." She stammered. He examined first the shower, where there was only a few hints of blood left, the rest having been washed down the drain. He then proceded to examin Hinata's body, making sure that it wasn't her blood. Satisfied that she was unharmed, minus a sore shoulder, he helped her up and escorted her into the livingroom where she sat on the couch, still dripping wet.

"Don't worry, it will be ok, I have dinner on the way." As if on cue, Naruto walked in with a bag, handing it to Naruto. (A/N: What?) The delivery Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, the kage bunshin having been dispelled. The two ate in silence as they tried to think where the blood came from. Suddenly, Naruto cursed and lept up and ran into the bathroom. A yelp of pain was heard with more cursings. Naruto emerged breifly afterwards, red faced and damp.

"Shower was left on." as he made an attempt to wring himself over the sink. She giggled at him, the morning horro fading away. After a tasty breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and sausage gravy with buisits, they planned out the day. Training, shopping, and, which caused naruto to jump for joy, ramen for lunch.

They were at Ichiraku's Ramen stand, eating lunch. Hinata was enjoying a simple miso-ramen, while naruto was on his fifth bowl with extra pork and egg. Thrre bowls later, Shikamaru appeared, stopping in for a quick lunch.

"Yo." Like always, breif and to the point.

"Oh-hiyo." Hinata squeeked in her timid voice. Though she spoke louder and more forcefully with naruto, she was still softspoken around anyone else.

"Hey, Shikamaru! What are you doing here? Having lunch I see, So are we! We did some training so now we're going to go shopping..." Naruto continued rambling to the not so amused Chunnin. It lasted for about five minutes before Shikamaru bought Naruto a bowl 'just to shut up'

Psst, so troublesome. I'm supposed to meet Kakashi for a mission, and he's late." Before Naruto could go on another ten minute rant on Kakashi's tardyness, the lazy-nin continued. "Later than usual I mean. He's not in his usual hiding places, so I'm going to check up on his house."

Finishing his free bowl, Naruto paid for his seven and Hinata's one. "Hey, can I come, I've been meaning to get him to teach me the chidori. The more jutsus, the better. Right Hinata?" She simply nodded, knowing that he would be turned down, again. Kakashi thought that the Rasengan was enough and the chidori wasn't needed, so he never tought his signurature technique to Naruto.

Shikamaru simply got up, after paying. "Sure, do whatever you want. So troublesome." Two of the three walked on, not talking. The loud one, was of course, Naruto. He kept on talking on about whatever subject crossed his mind. Shikamaru just ignored him, watching the clouds go by as Hinata followed behind, thinking about the two. 'Shikamaru sure is quiet, like I used to be. I wonder, if he and naruto started to date, would my boyfriend change him?' A bunch of scenes played through her head, causing her to blush. Despite all outward apearances, she was in fact, a dirty girl.

Shikamaru saw her look out of the corner of his eye as they turned the corner, and knew what she was thinking. Ino gave him that look all the time. Girls are so troublesome he thought. He elbowed Naruto in the middle of his 'I will become Hokage!' speech.

"Oye, Naruto. Go walk with your girlfriend, she's starting to weird me out with her fantasies." Hinata almost fainted when she heard the lazy-nin, and was thankful, for once, that her boyfriend was really really dense. Confused, he backed toward Hinata. They walked on, al;l three happy. Naruto was, well, naruto. He's usually happy about something. Hinata was walking close to her love and Shikamaru, well, he tended to prefer his cloud gazing in silence. The only sound he prefered was the munching of snack food by Choji.

After zigzagging between streets, they got to his apartment. They knocked on his door, and heard no answer. Naruto, having no patience, went to break it open, but found it unlocked, falling through the doorway. Shikamaru scofffed at this sight.

"Pssht, baka. Higher ninja don't need to lock thier doors. They can tell who's been in, and they don't have many possesions anyway, just gear." Naruto just ignore him, wondering where his former sensei was.

"Hey kakashi-sensei! Where are you at?" The house seemed to be a bit dishevled. They turned into the hallway leading to the rooms and say what must of been hundreds of kunai embedded in the wall. They proceded with caution.

"Buyakugen!" Hinata activated her bloodline, seaching for the culprit. Then she saw a crumpled figure in the bedroom. 'There!" She pointed to a doorway to the left, the door being ripped off. Inside was a gursome sight. Hinata fell over, horrified. Naruto was stunned. Shikamaru reacted differntly.

"Wow, someone did all this to Kakashi? Must of been strong. It seems he never had a chance to even pull out his Sharingon." Unlike Hanabi's crime scene, the spread of blood wasn't as strong. Mainly because Kakashi put up a fight, albeit a futile one. His left eye was stabbed through the mask, rendering Sharingon useless, and the wall was covered in kunai, save for a bare circular spot, where the murderer probolly stood, along with kunai on the ground.

"Must of been desperate to use so many kunai. Look, even his chidori failed." Shikamaru pointed to the wall, or what was left of it that led to the bathroom.On the other side was Kakashi's left arm with a kunai still in hand. "Looks like he managed to get a hit though." He noticed a glimmer of blood where it looked like it Kakashi cut his opponent. Shikamaru refocused his attention on the body, noticing something interesting.

"Hmm, looks like chakra burns." He leaned in closely to kakashi's chest, clawed open with his heart missing. He soon found it on the window sill, kunai shoved in it. Opening the window, he called down to the people on the street in his usually calm voice.

"Oye, someone get the fifth and serveral ANBU, Kakashi's been slaughtered." he civilians stood bye confused, wondering if it was a prank. "Now!" he raised his voice slightly. Pulling his head in, he waited for the annoyance start. Testimonies, paperwork, interveiws. It's all so troublesome. Soon, the livingroom was filled with smoke as the Hokage and several ANBU arrived in the apartment. She looked at the mess and shook her head. A little girl was one thing, but one of the top Jounin? This needed to be taken care of right away.

Naruto and Hinata huddled together in her room, hoping that they wern't next. This person was strong. They were worn out, giving accounts of what happened, why there were there, what they did afterwards, where they were for the past week, did they see anyone, and many others along the lines all day. Shikamaru was complaining about being there as the couple left, still answering questions in detail and giving his report. He always told people that being a chunnin was so troublesome, and this was the perfect example. The villiage had already heard of Kakashi's death, the hardest hit was his 'eternal rival', Gai. He was still out infront of his apartment singing, very badly I might add, about the extinguishment of Kakshi's spring time of youth. More than one boot had stuck his head.

The two soon fell into a restless sleep as hinata wondered 'Could it be Naruto-kun? He was moved, his face was cut, and there was blood in the shower.' She decided to leave that for the next morning.

(end chapter)

Gasp! Kakashi's dead! How can that be. Is he really dead and not somer elborate hoax? The answers, right now. 1: Stronger opponent. 2: For me to know and you to find out. 3: No, he's really dead. Don't worry, some of your favorite character deaths will be cominig. Taking bets! Personally, I'm putting $20 on the third dying.Mwuhahaha! Oh wait, he's already dead...Damn it! Anyways, like always, r/r Thankies! And if there's a particular character you wish dead, let me know and I just may fufill your request.

I like cheese ( Oh wait, the pointy end of the cheese will problly disiapere. Stupid..., why does it do that?


	8. School's Over!

Moments after uploading, I'm back at the keyboard. The plot bunny has been squashed, my other fic has been put on hold. Allthough a new plot bunny has been forming, this fic dominates all. But first, a few notes.

1: Yes, I know that Hinata-kun is wrong, but I am too lazy to go back, change it, and re upload every chapter. I was corrected at chapter 5, so read past the first chapter before passing judgement. That means you hatakeSanuka

2: For those fan girls who love Yaoi, there will be none. I know that Hinata has fantasies of it, but that don't mean I'm going to divulge into them for you.

3: This is directed to VFSNAKE You have no idea. Let's just say that it started in the hospital, the first subtle clue (not the first clue though) was when Naruto was going through HIS memories. Just put the pieces of the puzzle together.

4: For no reason at all, I'm telling you that I'm a Detective Conan/Case Closed fan.

Those are my notes, so enjoy this next installment where more death happens. I mean a lot more. hehehe I love being evil! Hmm, I gotta messaage a fan of my other fic.He likes morbid stuff. Necrothian. But my name is better. Neccor. my friends often call me a 'stupid little neccor' and I retort with a 'you got spanked by the neccor!' Woo, I love my gamertag! Anyways, the anime sucks. If anyone knows what chapter of the manga the anime leaves off for it's fillers, please let me know, I just may pick it up.

Start the destruction!

Hinata and Naruto set up camp. It was true that it was in the middle of the day, but they had traveled for nearly three days straight. with out sleep. Ok, so the 'camp' they set up was a quick dinner and sleep in the trees. Before they could fall asleep, Naruto started complianing.

"Damn that Tsunade-bachan! I'm going to get her for this stupid mission. 'Escort someone important' my ass! She just wanted someone to babysit that brat. It's not my fault his parents are to scared to keep him. Stupid people." He started to yell "I'm gonna kill her! I'm just glad you decided to come with me. I would of killed that brat if it wasn't for you."

Hinata laughed. "Well, I had to make sure that you didn't get lost. It's a very tough job to do."

"Hey! It's not my fault the directions were confusing!" The blonde retorted.

"Yes, going straight to this villiage, and left on this stree for 5 miles, only house in the area is so hard to follow." She giggled at his lack of direction. He simply gave a 'harumph' and laid back in his branch. He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't talk back. Of course, he had tried before, but he found her more stubborn than both Hi-something, her dad, and granny Tsunade. He learned his lessopn to never fight with her. The sun on the other side of the tree, the two drifted off for a well deserved rest with the Hokage tower barely visiable in the distance.

Meanwhile, Iruka was in the classroom, grading some papers. Looking at the clock, he had about a minute of quiet left. On cue, the bell rang as the children slowly groaned thier way in from recess. Except for Konohamaru and his friends. As predicted, the door opened a few minutes later, and where he expected the naruto in training, there was Tsunade.

"oh, Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?" Iruka quickly stood up and bowed, the rest of the class followed. The Fifth, however, just made a very odd looking face and shouted in a raspy voice.

"What are you doing teaching these kids sens- err, Iruka! I demand that you let them out early, now!" The class cheered and were ready to leave, a little to quickly. Motioning the class to wait, he spoke up, his eyebrow raised.

"Of course, but first may I request a demonstration of your strength? Please, punch me with all of your might so we can show the students of what a strong person you are. It's just a shame that Konohamru isn't here." The class just sniggered as his suspitions werre confirmed. Rolling up her sleeve, she prepared to hit the teacher.

"Gladly. It would be great fun." Smiling, she pulled back for a hit, and swung. Before anyone noticed, Iruka was behind Tsunade and smashing her against the blackboard. He started with his lecture.

"Now if you examine class, that although the form is correct, neither the personality nor the voice is accurate. If you can get all three down, then, and only then, can your enamies be fooled. Isn't that right, Konohamaru?" Tsunade vanished with a poof and instead stood Konohamaru with a broken nose. Turning to the two watching outside the doorway, "Take him to the nurse, she'll fix the nose." Turning to the class." Now, that brings me to today's lesson, henge. Can anyone tell me what it is?" A few hands raised, and Iruka pointed to one of the boys in the corner.

"Yes sir. Henge is the ninjutsu where the person transfroms to look like someone else."

"Very good Mirai. Now, can you tell me how it differs between the Inuzaki's Half Beast Transformation attacks" A picture of Kiba/Akamaru from the Chuunin exams were shown "And genjitsu?" This time, no hands went up. A little arf was heard as a hand went up. It was the youngest Inzuka with his newborn pup. "Yes Canir?" He motioned for him to begin as he turned around to write the information on the board.

"Well, with our half beast transformation, we take on the strength, attack patterns, and some physical attributes of a do-" He stopped speaking suddenly as his dog satarting yapping up a storm. Iruka was about to scold the young boy when the students started to scream. He turned around to see a kunai in the boys throat, dead in his own blood. Then he noticed something. An exploding tag. He went to sheild the children.

"Get Dow-" Was all he got before it went off. He heard screams, but the worse part was when the scream stopped. He couldn't see, there was too much dust in the air Then he saw someone, or part of someone. He saw someone's hand as he felt pressure in his eyes and went blind. Then it was silent. All he heard was dripping blood, but footsteps soon approached as other teachers came to inspect the noise.

"The hell?" One started.

"Holy crap it's -" The man never finished his sentance as he heard gurgleing and a body fall to the floor. Obviously a slit throat. Cries for help soon become cries of pain.

"Alright, ANB-" one voice was cut off as another explosion rocked the acadamy. A pice of ceiling fell on Iruka's head, knocking him out. The last thing he remembered was something no one should ever hear. screams of children as they are killed.

Iruka slowly woke up, unsure where he was. He tried to see, but all was dark. He tried to rub his eyes, only to find patches there.

"Tsunade-bachan! Tsunade-bachan! Iruka-sensei's awake!" A familer voice rang.

"Na-naruto?" Iruka asked "Wh, where am I? And what-" He was flooded with memories of that day, however long it was. "The children! Are they Ok? Who survived? Did they catch the person?" He rambled off questions as he tried to get out of bed to inspect his school."What's going on?"

The hogake put her hand on his shoulder and gently forced him to lay down. "Quiet, and I'll explain." He calmed down enough for her to talk. "I know that this may be hard, but the acadamy is gone. There were only three survivors. Konohamaru and his friends, who were safe in the nurse's office. They were smart to hide in the cubbord, and of course, you. We lost some of our finest ANBU with that attack, and nearly evewry child between 5 and 10 in the village. Nobody saw the person, and we have no leads." Iruka sat there, horrified that the best ninja of the villiage couldn't prevent this tragedy.

"A-all of them? Even ANBU? Who-who could do this, and why?"

Tsunade just shook her head. "We have no idea." She sighed heavilly, and went to look over to his charts. "But there is some good news, your eyes wern't permantally damaged. They will heal, in time. You should be able to see distinct shade of light by now, but the bandages are needed to speed up the process." Iruka shook with anger.

'I don't give a shit about my eyes! I'd gladly give them, no, my life to have the children back! I'd rather go blind than face the shame of surviving intact while my students were murdered in cold blood!" He broke down, crying. Tsunade and Naruto tried to calm him down, but it didn't help. In the end, he was given pills to help him sleep a dreamless sleep. Tsunade sighed, and stood up.

"Naruto, Hinata (who was waiting outside the room) I wish to see you about your mission." They went to her office, hoping that it was about the mission. Closing the doors and drawing the blinds, and performing a sound barrier jutsu, she sat down. "Naruto, I have reason to believe that Kyuubi is responsiable for this." Naruto just nodded. "I've had accounts of red chakra and charkra burns in the three cases. Here look at this." She handed him a letter scribbled in crayon. It was hard to read, but some words were clear. Though it went in differnt directions, it was clear on the order.

im sorry mommy and daddy. i no mean be angry.

im hurt, cant well i

see

saw red and something

eye

ca t feel leg

love you much

Where he started to write his name, there was a large stain of blood. Tears started to form in Hinata's eyes as she read the letter. 'that poor kid' she thought. Naruto handed it over to the fifth and explained what he told Hinata not long ago.

"Well, ever since the battle with Sasuke, and Kyuubi took over forcefully, I could feel the seal start to degrade. I could hear him laughing in my sleep. And lately, He isn't cooperating. He won't give me chakra unless I go to the cage and demand it, and it's only a little bit. He's giving me less and less each time. I know he's planning something. But the thing is, when he takes over in battle, I'm still in atleast partial control, and I see everything that is happening. I don't remember killing these people, nor do i have any inclination to.I-I'm scared Tsunade. I just don't know what to do!" He started to break down infront of the only two women he respected.

Hinata kneeled next to the blond and embraced him as he let it out. They let him go till he was done. Tsunade stood up and walked infront of the two. "OK, here's the plan. Hinata, you'll move in with Naruto in his new apartment. I'll get a new one suited for you both. I have many expensise, so it will haave to be a single bedroom." an evil gleam showed in her eyes. " I'll have ANBU keep a watch over you 24-7, and if something out of the ordinary happens, I'll be there within a minute. I'll check with you two every week, to make sure everything is going allright. I'll have to do some research, and I can fix your seal within two weeks. one depending on paperwork." She handed them a piece of paper with thier new address on it. "Here's the appartment, just a block away, and if there's no questions, I'll be getting to research."

She had no intention of answering anything of corse, as she shoved them out of her office despite the pleas from the pair. They looked at each other and decided to check out the apartment.

end!))

Well, chapter 8 for ya. This fic is almost to an end, atleast two more chapters I forsee. I hope you like this chapter, with all the blood and gore involved. Shizam! Anyways, I love me some reviews!


	9. Breaking Mask and Returning Curse

Well, I'm back and still alive. Just ate a crappy $2.99 Walmart sub, or at least about two inches of one. It's a three inch piece of bread, 5 slices of meat, cheese, lettuce, and tomato, and about an inch and a half slice of bread. It's cheap, crappy, and filling with all that bread. Dad had just finished some soft-shelled crabs, had a decent taste but the mouth feel was off. Seemed a bit too crunchy and tough. He deglazed the pan with a white wine/butter mixture. Simple, yet good.

OK, good news. Acording to 180 might start the second half of the Naruto anime series. Yay! Anyway, I've been watching some new series. One's called Cooking Master Boy, about a Chinese kid trying to be a master chef and the other one is called Kashi Mashi, often preceeded with the title Girl on Girl. It's not your average yuri, well, I havn't even seen a yuri anime before, and I don't know if this would count. Basicly, this dude is a pussy and is rejected because of it. So he goes for a walk in the mountains, looking for his favorite plant. Meanwhile, above the Earth, a spaceship has electrical problems and crashes to Earth. So this ship, which looks a lot like a penis with three cylindrical shapes around the end(engines?), which is over a mile long, stabs Hazumu, the pussy, during his foraging escapade. So, this alien races puts this message all around the world basicly saying "Woops, we killed this guy. We were just spying and, our bad. Be we fixed him, sort of. He's now a girl! Buh-bye!" So now this dude, err, chick, is now in a love triangle between the girl who rejected him, and his lifelong friend, pigtails. So pigtails, very tomboyish, wants to bone Hazumu while flutey, the one who rejected hazumu, Now wants to be with her. Not him, her. So Hazumu is stuck in a girl's body, two girls fighting over her. Of course, I have a perfect solution, Whore-off! (Thinks of Mister Slave and shudders) Guaaaa, nevermind. Threesome, I'll bring the camera. I know, I make Ero-sennin look clean. Oh, did I mention that Hazumu's father is trying to see her naked? Wow, there's one for usual disclaimer here, some gore there, explanations for EVERYTHING will be coming soon. It may seem random, but each death has a purpose. Ok, Maby not the first, but who could resist spilling Hanabi's blood everywhere? Anyway, let us start!

(yo!)

"Oh-hiyo Hinata-chan!" A pink haired kunoichi greeted the young Hyuugan at the couple's new apartment.

" Konichiwa" the white eyed girl greeted as she led Sakura into her and naruto's new apartment. To be safe, Godaimine confined them into their apartmenmt. With what's remaining of the villiage wanting Naruto's destruction, neither of them were alowwed out. This bugged the hell out of Naruto, who was pacing in the living room, unaware of Sakura's entrance, but Hinata was content with their alone time, however uneasy it was. Sakura came by to deliver food and other essentials through out the time. She saw naruto pacing, and was almost scared. He couldn't of done it, he was just Naruto, baka Naruto. Sure, her mom did tell her about how he was the Kyuubi, but she didn't believe it. The walk over had stirred memories however. The power she felt during their first real mission to the country of the wave, when he first confronted Orochimaru. She saw the snake sennin perform a seal jutsu, unknown to what it was till recently. Then his fight against Neji during the Chunnin exams and Gaara. No, Sasuke-kun beat that monster. There's no way that the baka could do it, she refused to believe it.

"Na, Naruto" She stated, not really a greeting. This snapped Naruto out of his 'I'm bored!' rant.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" He was happy to see his old teammate. He was happy to see someone other than Hinata. Don't get him wrong, he loved her, but he wanted to be around people, not just one person. "I'm so glad that you're here, how long are you gonna stay? You been on any missions lately? What about Oba-chan? She teach you any cool moves? Can you teach me some?" Sakura stood back in fear. She knew in an instant that he couldn't of done it. It's Naruto for crying out loud. But this fear wasn't for her life, but for her sanity. She rubbed her forehead, trying to ignore him.

"...Baka." She helped Hinata put away the groceries while Naruto shrugged it off as Sakura-chan being Sakura-chan. We went back to ranting for a few minutes before retiring to his room to meditate, something he's been doing a lot recently. Of course it didn't mean that he was good at it. He ended up falling asleep on his floor a few minutes into meditation.

Hinata heard his light snores and giggled. 'That's my Naruto-kun for ya' The two girls finished up putting everything away, and went to gossiping. Hinata talked about what they did since getting in two days ago. their relation ended up taking a back seat to the chaos of the academy's destruction, while Sakura talked about her lessons and that status of the rookie 9.

Naruto awoke about an hour later, very thirsty. Groggily, he went to the fridge, ignoring the latest gossip the girls were talking about. Sighing, he wished he got visiters. He didn't have any friends left in the villiage, save for Iruka. Konohamaru was already taken away by his sensei along with his two friends. Maby some of the rookie 9 and Gai's team, but he never saw much of them, so he couldn't really call them friends. More like neighbors that could bear him. Then he heard something that riled him up. No, more like pissed him off. As the two were discussing the recent attacks, Sakura pointed out

"Well, if my Sasuk-kun was here, he'd take care of this bastard that's killing everyone." He snapped. He didn't have the strength to keep his 'I'm so happy!' mask on and flipped on the pink haired kunoichi. They barely heard him at first.

"You're Sasuke-kun?" This had halted their conversation. Hinata looked worried, knew that he had finialy snapped. She knew he acted happy, but he hardly was. She was the only posiative thing in his life. Sakura just looked confused.

"Naruto? Something wrong?" He slowly turned around, anger in his eyes.

"Let me tell you about your precious 'Sasuke-kun'. He is a traitor, he turned his back on me, and he is not as strong as you think he is. He's weak, and so are you." He almost spat it out, trying to restrain himself. Sakura, unaware of wehere she was treading

"Weak? He's not weak, he beat you! He beat you in a fair one on one d-" She stated matter o-factly, as if she knew everything, before being held up by the neck by Naruto. This wasn't like him, closing her eyes, she waited for something to stop this imposter, but nothing happened, but she felt something, something odd. She felt this chakra somewhere, but couldn't place iit. Slowly, she opened up her eyes and saw someone else. It was Naruto, but someone else was in there. His fangs were grown out, his eyes turned feral like, and the most horriable killer intent she has ever felt was coming from in front of her.

"Yes, he did beat me, but only because I refused to kill him. That bastard went for a death blow, and I flinched at the last second. HE WAS MY FRIEND!" He yelled, sending shivers up Sakura's spine. And you, you're the worst of them all! I just wanted a friend, but you belittled me, you insulted me, and you made me out to be weaker than you, YOU! Sasuke is not, nor will he ever be yous. You are weak, you are a horriable ninja, and you are WORTHLESS!" He squeezed harder on her neck and she started to cry. Not becasue of the pain, but because he was right. She wasn't strong, he doesn't love her, and Naruto was indeed, the killer. He flung her to the other side of the livingroom, putting a sizeable dent in the wall. He just stood there, wanting to tear her apart, but the chakra died down and he collapsed from chakra depletion.

Hinata rushed to his side, catching him, dragging him to their room, comforting him with her voice.

"There there, I won't leave you Naruto-kun. I'm here, strong enough to protect you. I'm strong, for you." The two disapered behind a closed door while Sakura laid there, horrified, afraid to move lest she be killed. Summoning all of her courage and strength, she ran out. She had to leave the village, she didn't want to die like Kakashi, or Hanabi. She had to leave Konoha, she didn't care if she was labeled a missing-nin. She needed to get her family and get out.

Hinata cooed various soothing words, phrases, and song lyrics to her Naruto-kun. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep. Hinata looked at the window, worried about what Sakura would do. She hated to have her love in danger, but there was nothing she could do now. Sher'd have to see the Hokage later.

He woke up, tired. Trying to sit up, he felt heavy, particulary on the chest. Looking down, he saw a bluish fluff ball. At first, he was confused, but as his eyes started to focus, he saw that the fluff ball was Hinata's hair. He looked at the calender/clock and saw that it was Saturday, so had slept for.. He tried to think, which as most of us know, is not easy apon waking up in the morning. Three days! His brain was slowly coming in to wake mode. As he bacame aware of his surroundings, he noticed something. Hinata was wearing the same clothes as three days ago. It must of meant that she had never left the spot. He let his hand pet her head, smiling at her dedication, and love. Slowly, she too, stirred from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she smiled at his revival.

"Naruto-kun." She embraced him in a hug, happy that he finially woken up. She got up, opening the blinds to let the sun in. Seeeing what a nice day it was, she opened a window, letting in much needed fresh air inside. Naruto closed his eyes. He could smell food cooking, feel the swun's rays warm his skin, hear someone gossiping about Sasuke's return, and he could almost-. He opened his eyes, and bolted for the window to a trio of people walking down the street.

"Oye! Did ya say that Sasuke-teme is back?" Unsure how to respond, the group simply nodded. "Crap!" naruto cursed, rushing out to see his former teammate. Following the sounds, he heard a large crowd at Konoha's main gates. For once happy to be feared, Naruto rolled up his sleeve to punch Sasuke for leaving, traveling through the parting crowd. What he saw was the last thing he expected.

The famous last Uchia was sitting there, rocking back and forth, mutttering to himself. He was dishevled, marks of the cursed seal permentally etched into his skin. He was muttering stuff about being good and always behaving from now on. Next to him was the bloody head of Orochimaru.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto reached for his friend. Slowly, haunted eyes turned. For the first time since arriving in Konoha, he noticed that there was people around him. There was a crowd mummoring, but he didn't care. He saw a confused Tsunade, fast approaching. Then, he saw Naruto with Hinata looking from behind him. Sasuke let out a scream.

"Don't hurt us! We promised to be good, please, we beg. No more bad snake, you killed snake, so we be good. Please, no hurt us, we sorry." For the first time in the history of Sasuke, he started crying. He was no longer the power huingry avenger he once was, but a shell of a man who is scarred for life.

Tsunade looked over the Uchia, trying to get a resposce out of him. With no success, she ordered ANBU to take the head and to confirm it's identity. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke's reaction to him, she ordered him to her office. Picking up Sasuke and slinging him over her shoulders, she escorted the two to her office.

(end chapter)

Yo! Here's the latest chapter, hope I didn't disapoint. I don't really have any excuse for not updating, just didn't have the drive to. Next one should be much sooner. I predict atleast one death before the end. But if you do want a hint of wht's going to happen. let's just say that I'm dedicating the chapter to Dragon man 180

ow, is horable. It doesn't recognize 'ninja' and it doesn't show what it looks like after corrections so I can copy/paste it back to my documate. Too bad that open office, provided so generously by is corrupted and does not open. I get an error apon opening the winzip folder and I am unable to open, extract, etc the file, at all. Do I have to steal Microsoft Word here? i hope not because people put viruses on Limewire. I once had over 1000 bugs from downloading one thing. I multiplied like hell. But all it did was create numours crap folders that could not be opened. The only problem was my antivirus constantly popping up warning me that I have viruses. They couldn't be cleaned, or ignored. But I did delte the folder everything was in. I just wish I could play tanks, something that the bugs created. Oh yea, anyway. Reveiw some more and led me know that you worship me and stuff like that. I take cash or checks. Not for the content, but for my skill in writing stuff. That way it is legal. :)


	10. Behind the Return

Well, here it is. This is where it all comes together. Here we find out who killed everyone, and why.

Yeah yeah, I know that it's been what, a month since my last update. What'smy excuse? Finals, computer crash, vacation to the middle of nowhere with no computer access? No, I'm afraid it's much worse than that. Laziness. Just couldn't get around to finishing it. It is all in my head, along with a few other stories, some I may work on once I post this. Anyway, soorry to keep you waiting. I have one more death as the story winds down here. Next chapter is planned to be the last, could be open for a sequal, but I probolly won't be writting it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

A good portion of the village were at the gate, watching the scene. The Godamine picked up Uchia Sasuke, the last of his clan, the survivor of a massacer, the number one rookie, one who, according to rumors, was sent to Sound to spy on the Snake Sennin for Konoha. And behind the two, was him, that demon child. The three were on thier way to the hokage tower, accompied by the monster's tramp. They saw her wisper something in his ear before running off. He barely acknowledged it as the fifth and the two gennin walked on.

Tsunade dropped Sasuke on the floor before seating herself in her chair. He was still mumbling the same phrases aboput being good, tears still falling. The broken man laid there mumbling to himself, his confused friend looked on, the Hokage was drinking sake, and my big toe is killing me. (stepped on a nail head sticking up on porch steps, the plank flipped up and in process tore my toe the whole length. Not deep, but big. I need sake) Downing three glasses, she stood up, ordering the missing Konoha nin forcefully

"Uchia Sasuke! Stand up now! I demand to know what happened!" gentle she was not. Looking at her eyes, every problem in the world seemed insignificant should he decide against listening to her. Slowly, with the help of a chair, he stood up. Taking in a few deep breaths, he tried to regain his composure, something that's not easily done while shaking more than jello in an earthquake. Slowly, he recaped on what happened a few hours ago.

**ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

_It was nearing night fall in the small village of sound. Sasuke was in his room meditating. He did that alot, neever socalizing, not even during the New Years party where everyone got drunk, although he did manage to get some pictures of Orochimaru that would make some excellant blackmail oneday. Purple chakra was slowly whirling around him, attempting to take form of some sort of animal. Any animal. If that dobe could do it, then so could he. Already he mastered the third level curse seal, ssigneds the contract with the snakes, learned hundreds of new jutsus, and more than doubled his taijutsu skill. But he couldn't get his chakra to move like Naruto's, he could never figure how he controlled the chakra so well. During these meditation sessions, he always managed to drift back to the Valley of the End, where he knew that Naruto won in strength. Baka just decided to let him go. why, "WHY!"_

_He ended up yelling his last thought as the purple chakra went wld for a second, adding more burn marks to his room. Just then a sound-nin burst into his room._

_"Sasuke-sama! Something on it's way over here. It's a few hundred kilometers away, but the speed is incredable." Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow and ignored him. He wanted to wait till it was closer, no need to get worked up while it's so far away, besides, it may just decide to bypass the vi-_

_Suddenly, he was floored by killer intent and powerful chakra. He was shocked. His room was sheilded so nobody could feel any chakra through the walls, it was specificly designed that way for his cursed seal training. But this feeling, it was so evil, so murderous, so, familer._

_"Naruto..." He spoke, standing up. stepping past the nameless sound-nin, he walked out the door where, no longer sheilded from his room, he was paralyzed with fear. Yes, it was the same chakra that came out of Naruto during that climatic battle, but it was differant, it felt, odd._

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Tsunade dropped her glass on the floor, shattering it. Slowly looking at her surroget little brother, she didn't believe that he could project such feelings from so far away, and at those speeds. It had to of been Kyuubi, the seal must of broken at some point. She glanced at him hoping that it wasn't true. Naruto, however, seemed a little happy. Unless, she started to realize, that he was consious the whole time, reeking havoc on the village that shunned him his entire life.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew that I couldn't loose to someone like you! Kiba owes me a million yen! In his face!" The blonde gloated. It was stopped short as two fists connected with his face, sending him threw yet another wall. From the rubble, he could hear the voices of Saske and Tsunade yell at him for being stupid. After the breif moment of stupidity, the Uchia continued.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

_Eventually, Sasuke emerged from the manor, looking forward to pummling Naruto. What he saw was beyond words. At first, he could only see a figure standing in the middle of a pile of corpses, red chakra pouring out of itself. Seeing Sasuke emerge, the power intensified. Slowly, it took shape. Not around the person, but infront of it. The charka formed into a fox, getting larger and more solid with each passing second, with the tail leading to the person on he ground. The one tail split into three, the person in the middle. three became five, and five became nine. Each time the tails split in half (with the exeption of the middle) the energy became stronger, more feirce. Suske looked in horror as Kabuto and Orochimaru joined his side._

_"Kyuubi." Orochimaru smiled as he summoned Manda, his snake while Sasuke activated his level three cursed seal right away. Kabuto did his part by creating a strong chakra barrier for the three. In unison, they launced thier attack. If you blinked, you would of missed the most decisve battle ever._

_The fox red chakra quickly ate Kabuto where he slowly and painfuly sat in the beast's stomach. Manda was fried in a powerful Katon jutsu and and using the tail as a sword, sliced the sennin's body into inumerous peices, the head being left intact intentionally as a chidoi was harmlessly aimed for the head of the person. But as we all know, it had failed miserably, The fox siomply turned around and looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, making Itachi's Mangeyou Sharingon look like child's play._

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Sasuke trailed off at the end, slowly going back to his stupor while remembering the past events.

"Sasuke! Snap out of it." Tsunade tried to get him back, but it was far too late. A few minutes of yelling, coaxing, and bribing along with Naruto's taunts had no effect.Sighing, she turned back to the blonde as they heard Sasuke fall to the floor.

"Well Naruto, I don't know what happened, but something needs to be done. I don't think the village will tolerate you in Konoha any more" pain and sadness entered both tiehr eyes as they realized what must be done.

"No more snakey, we be good now, we promis..." Sasuke continued to mutter.

"I, I understand Oba- Tsu-, " Naruto started to choke up, words unable to form in his mouth.

"We won't hurt him any more, we no hurt friends now."

"Jiraya probolly could-" Tears welled up in Tsunades eyes as entire conversations passed between the two silently.

_Be strong Naruto._

_Never forget._

_I won't, brother._

_I'll always love and miss you._

_And I too._

"Oba-chan!" One cied

"We be good if Hinata-kami and Kyubii-kami let us." Sasuke continued to mumbled despite the sappy scene between surroget siblings. (I think that's ending for god/king/hero/something of the sort)

"Brat!" as the first rushed into the elders arm for a loving embrace, wishing that this would never have to happen. Suddenly, they stopped as they realized what Sasuke said.

"Hinata?" in unison, they were shocked. as Naruto remembered what she told him before they parted.

_"Sakura-chan may want to know that he's back Naruto-kun" She wispered as she ran off for the pink haired kniochi's house._

"Sakura-san!" Naruto yelled he he rushed to her house. Right this moment, Sakura was finding out that Naruto was innocent.

mmmmmmmmmmmmm

"H-Hinata-chan? Wh-what's going on here? Why are you, doing, this?" Sakura was back against her wall in fear. In front of her eyes was something she had never thought possiable in her entire life. Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuugan clan, was standing in fron of her, hands covered in blood, and Sakura's parents dead at her feet. A red chakra was swirling at her feet as she slowly approached.

"It's time for you to pay for tormetting my Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes glared, full of not bloodline, nor Kyuubi, but of bloodlust.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt cliffy!

Well, sorry about the delay, but I believe that the end result was worth it. Though I havn't posted it, I was thinking about it a good bit. Pleae commence with the reviews!


	11. The Truth Revealed!

Here we are, yet again, with the promise of answers. Will I actually deliver on my promise? Read to find out!

A note to you all. I am giving my hopes up that 183 is the last of the fillers. If that is not the case, then run, run very far away from I shall be very angry. Being rapes by Orochimaru and have Itachi do his pinwheel sharingon on you at the same time. For all of our sakes, the fillers better be over. On witrh the show!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Though the whole plot was mine, the idea of Hinita's book came from another fanfic by PurpleMoon3 called Hinata's Little Black Book. After some thought I decided that it would be perfect. Due to the site's maintence, I was unable to e-mail the author for permission at the time of writting, though I have every intentions at the moment. I was intending for hinita to voice her reasons, but the book suits this story much more.

ttttttttttttttttttttt

"H-Hinata-chan? Wh-what's going on here? Why are you," Sakura was back against her wall in fear. In front of her eyes was something she had never thought possiable in her entire life. Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuugan clan, was standing in fron of her, hands covered in blood, and Sakura's parents dead at her feet.

"It's time for you to pay for tormetting my Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes glared, full of not bloodline, nor Kyuubi, but of bloodlust.

"B-but if, then you, why?" Sakura fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. Hiniata simply took pout a little black book. The edges were faded to a light blue, and it seemed that the first few dozen pages were missing. One could say that it was once a light blue diary, but painted black. OOne could also say that Hinita tore out the first few pages that were written on to write down more important things. She opened it to the first page.

"_It is the first day of the acadamy, and I'm excited. There are some cute boys in class. One of them is Uchia Sasuke, but he's a jerk. Every one else like him though, don't know why. There's a guy named Kiba with a very cute puppy and a blonde boy named Naruto. He's always happy, but he seems sad inside_." She turned a page.

"_I followed Naruto-kun home one day. He seemed happy, but I noticed that people were looking at him funny. Near his home, one villager called him a monster and threw a bottle at him. Others joined, throwing more stuff at him. He ran home, but never cried. They hurt someone I love. I hope that happenes to them one day."_ Sakura's eyes widened. He never told her, no, she never bothered to care about him. Then something hit her.

"The Ninja Acadamy?" Hinta smirked, nodded. She went back to her book, skipping a few pages.

"_Although I lost, Naruto-kun got to the finals. That made me so happy. I even gave him some of my healing balm, in hopes that he notices me. I don't think he even needs it though, since he seems to recover rather quickly.I noticed him asking his sensei, Kakashi, in helping to train him. As usual, he turned him down. Instead of a jounin with powerful moves, Naruto was forced to go with a 'closet pervert', though I don't know what he meant. Kakashi reasoned that it was because the Sharingon, but he just didn't want to be with Naruto. If it wasn't for that eye, He would train him, I'm sure._" Sakura was astounished. How could she be so blind? Thier own sensei was focused more on Sasuke than he was on them. She blamed her weakness, but Naruto, he wasn't too weak to be ignored. Hinata flipped to a few more pages.

"_Valentines day. It was the day i was going to confess to he one I loved. I had noticed that Naruto-kun had indulged a little too much on a necklace. I knew that he liked Sakura, but I couldn't help but hope that it was for me. I watched as he spent so much, he didn't leave enough money for him to eat eventhree times a week, and that's with the extra money he got from missions. Although plain, it was all he could afford. He had high hopes when he gave it to her. She took one look at it and said,_ " Sakura was crushed. She remembered those word exactly. She recalled tossing a little out of guilt, but she never realized that he used his money for food to purchase it. As Hinata spoke, Sakura mouthed the words.

"If you say you love me, then why did you get me this trash?" Sakura looked depresed. She never realized how much she hurt Naruto. maby, she could ask for his...for...give...ness... She slowly looked up at Hinata, figureing out the pattern. The Acadamy,. Kakashi, and now, her. She repeated how they all hurt Naruto, and now they were all dead. Or soon they would be. Parents lost thier loved ones, she remembered that Kakashi had his eye stabbed, and she broke his heart. Coming to this realization, Sakura clutched her chest. She closed her eyes, awaiting her fate as she felt a powerful chakra flare.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Naruto and Tsunade were running towards Sakura's residence as they felt a powerful chakra flare. They both recognized it. Naruto simply growled in digust.

"Damn that fox teme! I'll kill him for what he did to Hinata!" With renewed vigor, Naruto gained a huge burst of speed as he soon arrived at her house with the fifth Hokage. They found Hinata over Sakura's corpse, with a heart in her hand. She brought her other hand up, grabbing it. Slowly, she pulled, tearing the red heart in two, causing more blood to spill out of the vital organ.

"She broke you heart, I broke hers." They looked up, hearing Hinata speak. She turned around. Her white eyes seemed so soft despite the murders that were seen through them. Slowly, Naruto approached her. She smiled, which looked disturbing with Sakura's heart in her hands. He spoke.

"Why? Why did you do it Hinata? You should of let us know that it was inside you. Why didn't you say something? i was so worried!" He grabbed Hinata, crying for her. She released her grip on the heart as the two hugged. They were oblivious to the gathering ANBU, or to the fact that Tsunade held them back. The next sentance shocked everyone in the room.

"Kyu-kun only gave me power, I did it all." Naruto backed off, startled. No, there was no way that gentle Hinata could kill everyone willingly. "All for you." Hinata looked at her love for approval. He was speechless. Nothing was coming to him, not even a smart-ass comment. Finially, the Godaimine spoke.

"Care to elaborate Hinata?" The girl tossed Tsunade her book, showing all of the wrongs done to Naruto. As she read it, Tsunade understood. With Kyuubi's bloodlust combines with Hinata's love, this wasn't too farfetched. Suddenly, she saw a sentacne reguarding a teacher. 'I will make him suffer one day' This was clearly written years ago. Finially, the ex-demon vessel spoke.

"All of it?" Hinata nodded. "I understand Orochimaru/Sasuke, but the school?"

"Thier parents made you sad, so I made the parents sad. I left Iruka-sensei and Konohamaru since I knew that you liked him." Naruto nodded. He saw a pattern, but something was amiss.

"I'm gusessing Kakashi because he kept on ignoring my training, but I don't get one death. Your sister, Hanabi." Tsunade and the ANBU were also wondering about that.

"Well, Kyu-kun wanted blood, I hated my sister. It worked out. Luckilly, he kinda controlled me and blocked my memory of it at first. Otherwise I would of freaked out and wouldn't of been able to do the rest. During the trip before the Acadamy, I met up with him in my dreams, and he revealed everything." To say that all were shocked was putting it lightly. The Hyuugan continued. "He also revealed that he left just enough of his chakra in his 'kit' to last for atleast a year, considering he didn't take some too often, but between his new jutsu and flipping out on Sakura the other day, he used it all up already. Anymore questions?" Letting it all sink in, Tsunade asked the important question: how.

"Easy. When Naruto-kun and I had sex, " She blushed a bit and giggled. It was the kind of giggle that reminded one of Jiraya, the ledgendary perverted sennin. " The Kyuubi found a loophole in the seal and passed to me. He was hoping that with a weaker host, he could escape. As you can see now, he got more than what he bargained fo-" Before she could finish her last word, Naruto walked up to herr and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you, for doing what I was to scared to do. You don't have any idea how much I love you right now." He initiated another, more passionate kiss. quickly, he took out a kunai and brought it to her neck. It was understandable that he would want to end her life. She was now the Kyuubi's container, the one which caused him the most pain. She opened her eyes in surprise as the kunia hit not her neck, but her hitate, slashing it.

"You know that they're going to execute you, right?" Naruto asked his love.

"It's ok, I did what I had to." Hinata responded quietly. Naruto shook his head.

"No, no it's not." He turned to the hokage. "I'm sorry Oba-chan, but we must leave." The fifth nodded and moved out of they way. Turning to Hinata, Naruto struck his own headband. "It's the only way we can be together. Come, let's go." He led her by the hand out of the main gates where they left, hand in hand.

A narrarator spoke. "And thus our story ends. Both now labled as missing-nins, they left to start thier own hidden village. With the demon gone, Konoha was expected to be in celabration. But with many deaths still fresh, they feared the demons return. Although Tsunade will go on to meet her surroget brother again, that is a story for another time." The area fades to black as bold white letters appears in front with two three letter words. And they are

The End

Well, how do you like the story? I hope you like it. Please Reveiw and let me know how you liked my story. I plan to edit some chapters later on. Thankies! But before you leave, how about some character commentaries! First Sasuke, err, never mind. He doesn't appear to be here. Ok, then Ero-senn-. Wait, not here either. Oba-chan then. No? No. Kiba? Naruto? Konohamaru? Jenifer Lopez? What, yes? Hey, I got J-lo to comment. Sweet!

"I'm Jennifer Lopez and I love tacos!"... Cartamn you ass!. well, enough of this crap, I got other stories to write. But sleep, but I'm too awake for sleep. Damn this sucks. Well, I guese it's time for the internet, and we all know what the internet is for, righty? PORN! Woooo!

After a long period of no post, the site is back up and running, which means that you have read this chapter. If you have not, then I don't think that you would be reading this, now would you? Or are you... o0


End file.
